Weapons in Internet Laser Overdrive
Internet laser Overdrive (ILO) has many different weapons, and each one works in a different way to the next. 'Sidearms:' Pistols and other small weapons are the basic backup weapons, or in multiple cases main weapons, of many ILO players. They ignore armour to compensate for their inherent weaknesses, but most players can still beat sidearm users with ease. LMT Raging Grizzly: The Raging Grizzly is the standard pistol in ILO, and comes with a tactical scope and flashlight. These modifications make it a popular choice for night-based maps. Posto91.jpg|A LMT Raging Grizzly with a customised sight. Posto92.jpg|An LMT Raging Grizzly with a silencer, customised scope and custom colours. The silencer upgrade is rarely bought for this weapon, as most players seem to ignore the Grizzly entirely. Fire rate - 1.5 RPS (Semi Automatic). Damage - 8-15 Health Damage per shot. Accuracy - 75%, No Movement Modifiers. Clip Size - 20. Available upgrades: Silencer, Glass Penetration, Reload Detonation, Rocket Tracker and Custom Colours. ALPM Ball Deagle: The Ball Deagle (Or Bald Eagle) is a basic Desert Eagle, and the first optional weapon in ILO. It has two major differences to the Grizzly: The first is that the slide is tinted yellow and the reciever is tinted pink. While this doesn't have any serious effect on the weapon, the second difference does - the weapon is designed for users who are quick and can dodge enemy fire while weaving from cover to cover, so the weapon's rounds are actually much smaller. While the pellets don't spread out very much when firing the Deagle, they cause much more impact force and less damage than normal. The downside to this is that the weapon is much weaker, but it is lighter than any other weapons available, and has much higher accuracy. Fire Rate - 1.5 RPS (Semi Automatic). Damage - 4-8 Health Damage per shot. Accuracy - 97%, Clip Size - 7. Available upgrades: Team Tint and Automatic Refire. HAKCR Carbine: The HACKR is only available in the tablet version of ILO, and functions identically to the APLM Ball Deagle - it acts as a replacement sidearm due to the porting issues of the weapon. Some upgrades are missing due to the ascetic changes of the weapon. Fire rate - 1.5 RPS (Semi Automatic). Damage - 8-15 Health Damage per shot. Accuracy - 75%, No Movement Modifiers. Clip Size - 20. Available upgrades: Silencer, Stripper Clip Reload and Custom Colours. 'Close Range:' Cruiser Shotgun: The Cruiser Shotgun, commonly known as either The Cruiser or simply Shotgun, is an extemely-large-barrelled shotgun with an oversized pump handle and relatively small trigger. The Cruiser's large size doesn't lie - The power of the weapon alone makes it one of the most powerful in the game. While the weapon's accuracy may seem bad, it still allows more targets to be struck with a single shot. However, size isn't always a good thing - only one clip of 11 shots can be carried at any given time, with no reserve ammo carried when the entire clip is loaded. The fire rate of 4 seconds per shot also a slight downside compared to the sheer raw power of the weapon. Fire Rate - 0.25 RPS Damage - 50-70 Accuracy - 45% Clip Size - 11 Available Upgrades: Automatic Refire, Custom Colours, Autopump, Grenade Destruction and Upgraded Melee. 'Medium Range:' Galileo BR: The Galileo Battle Rifle, or the GBR, is a marksman rifle that a simple-to-use weapon that is useful in nearly every situation. Galileo BR.jpg|The Galileo BR in the model viewer. Galileo2.jpg|The Galileo BR's first person model. Galileo3.jpg|The standard Galileo BR sight. The GBR boasts high good accuracy and fire rate, as well as a medium clip size to round the weapon off. With no major advantages or disadvantages, the weapon is neither perfect nor poor in any aspect, making it a favourite for new players and veterans alike. Fire Rate - 2.5 RPS Damage - 15-20 Accuracy - 80% Clip Size - 35 Available Upgrades: Marksman Scopes, Custom Colours, Double-Chamber, Laser Sight and Semi-Auto Trigger. Category:Weapons Category:Lists of weapons Category:Lists